Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of a display device capable of displaying one or more characters to be printed on a printable medium and a printing apparatus having the display device.
Related Art
A printing apparatus having a display device capable of displaying one or more characters to be printed on a printable medium, so that a user viewing the characters may edit the characters through a screen of the display device, is known. The printing apparatus may control the display device to display information concerning printer settings alongside the characters.
For example, a tape printing system with a liquid crystal display (LCD), which includes a dots-display unit and is capable of displaying an attribute indicator, is known. The dots-display unit may display characters, a row number, and a preview image of the characters on the printable medium. The attribute indicator may indicate settings for a plurality of print setup items. The print setup items may include, for example, size, font, and a paragraph style for the characters. Setting options for the font may include, for example, Ming style and gothic. In the tape printing system, when a user presses a predetermined key, a selective screen, through which the user may designate one of specific setup options corresponding to the pressed key to be the setting for the character, may be displayed. The selective screen may present one or more setting options for the specific setup item, and the user may select one of the setting options for the specific setup items to designate the print setting.